Harry Potter and the Mystic Sorcerer
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: After The Ancient One dies, she is sent into a forced reincarnation to atone for her misdeeds. Her reincarnation is a boy struck by lightning with a great destiny ahead of him and with her powers and gifts at his beck and call he will ascend to new heights and attain the title of Sorcerer Supreme for himself.


**Harry Potter and the Mystic Sorcerer **

**A HP/Doctor Strange Crossover **

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Summary:** After The Ancient One dies, she is sent into a forced reincarnation to atone for her misdeeds. Her reincarnation is a boy struck by lightning with a great destiny ahead of him and with her powers and gifts at his beck and call he will ascend to new heights and attain the title of Sorcerer Supreme for himself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**This fic is dedicated to DZ2 for his unerring sense of what ideas are just pure awesome!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Chapter I: The Death and Rebirth of the Ancient One **

In a sprawling city with high skyscrapers, standing upon a balcony were two figures invisible to everyone around them. The first was a man who had dark brown hair and dark brown facial hair that surrounded his mouth. He was wearing dark blue clothing, over which was a necklace that held a thick, en-spelled device which housed a singularly unique item. Said item was a bright green stone known as the Eye of Aggamotto. Around the man's shoulders was a red cape that fluttered in the absent wind as if by itself. This man was Doctor Stephen Strange. A doctor of some renown although that was only part of it. For he was also part of a society known as the Mystics which were men and women taught by a figure known as the Ancient One.

The second figure was a woman who was bald and had kind eyes that seemed ageless yet full of power, knowledge and wisdom. She was wearing white and orange robes. This woman was known as the Ancient One and was known as the Sorcerer Supreme and was the guardian of the Earth against various evils both on Earth and in other dimensions that wanted the Earth for themselves, but they held off on their scheming due to the Sorcerer Supreme because of her ability with the Mystic Arts.

The Ancient One glanced at her student and then looked out at the skyline of New York City, which was beautiful at this time of night when suddenly it began to snow.

"I wanted to see it snow one last time." The Ancient One said to her companion who nodded.

"I see. But do you really have to go?" Stephen asked.

"It would seem that its my time. Although I wish it wasn't this soon. But when its time, its time. Just know that soon that stone," Here the ancient woman glanced at the pendant which hid the Time Stone. "Will find a new home. I don't know when or how but it will. With my death, evils from across space and the various dimensions will come for the stones." The Ancient One said.

"How many are there?" Stephen asked her.

"Six. Time, Space, Power, Soul, Reality and Mind." The Ancient One replied. "If all six are found by evil, then who knows what could happen. For there is a gauntlet out there held by an evil who wishes nothing but to court one that is far above his comprehension. He wishes to do this by wiping half of all life out in the known universe. But I've seen the way that causes his downfall." The Ancient One said.

"How?" Stephen said stunned at the prospect of such a being doing something so heinous as to wipe out half of all life.

"That would be telling. Its not the end that should concern you but the journey upon which you will now embark. Gather allies both near and far, for at the moment of my passing, this evil will begin his search. As of now, at least two stones have appeared upon the Earth, Time and Space. Guard the six stones for when they go to their one true master." The Ancient One said.

"How will this True Master be known." Stephen asked her.

"I have seen a boy and a sign of power marks him. He will be the converging point for two great wars. One to destroy a Dark Mystic who will seek to conquer all who follow the light. The second shall be the War of the Stones. Good Luck, Master Strange." The Ancient one said just before she faded away as Stephen heard the telltale continuous beep of the heart machine that told him that her body had failed.

Stephen turned back and floated away towards his physical self and reentered his body, he then turned and walked out of the operating room and into the room next to it and slammed his arm against the wall as feeling of sadness and hopelessness flooded him at the loss of the Ancient One. The one person who he had semi looked to for training in the Mystic Arts. He hoped that wherever she was, it was a better place than here.

**-Mystic Sorcerer-**

Far away from Stephen, the soul of the Ancient One was pulled against her will towards a blinding light. She came to an abrupt stop at the point where the light met the end of wherever she was. She felt as if many eyes were upon her and soon felt the combined weight of many and yet one all encompassing force bear down upon her.

The encompassing force lashed out at her mind and she could barely stand against it. Because as a soul she had no recourse to her Mystic Arts and thus protection against this force that was tearing through her mental shields. After a few seconds of this, which to her felt like years or even millennia, the encompassing force retreated and spoke in a heavy authoritarian voice, full of power and command.

"**I cast you back into the cycle, for your crimes. When you have learned the lessons, you forgot in the life you just lived, you will have earned your reward."** The voice said as the Ancient One was yanked back and the place she was in was all encompassing shadow.

She tried to move but couldn't and she felt a forceful pushing from her surroundings as she was pushed forwards and she saw a blinding light. She blinked into the bright light to see a woman in a pale green uniform grab her as she was forced from her dark surroundings.

As she fully left her prison, the Ancient One looked around to see a bright fiery haired woman lying on a bed with her legs spread and beads of sweat marring her face, her hair messy as if what had just happened was strenuous. The woman was lying next to a man that had a hold of her hand as if to reassure her.

She was placed in the woman's arms and she looked up at the woman and felt something she hadn't in a _very _long time. She felt loved. The type of love that was the unconditional love of a mother towards her child and she felt content and, in that instant, the grasp that the Ancient One had on her power slipped and occupants of the room experienced something they hadn't ever before, a sense of power above and beyond them. and closed her eyes. Unknown to her, the woman looked up at her husband.

"James. Did you feel what I did?" the woman asked.

"I did, Lilly. Our little Harry sure is _powerful. _Do you think this power is the 'Power He Knows Not'? James asked.

"I don't know James. All I _can_ say is that regardless he is our child and we will help him in _any_ way we can. But I get the feeling that this power is magical in origin but isn't our type of magic." Lilly replied.

"Then what is it?" James asked his wife as he looked down at his sleeping son as his son curled into his mother and slept on heedless of the conversation.

"Ever since Albus, told us of the prophecy I've gotten the feeling that he wants to control our son as a pawn and the only way I can see that happening is if we get killed. Once that happens, the only other family we have is Petunia and her husband Vernon. I DON'T want him going to her if the worst should happen. I want him to grow and flourish into this new power he's shown us." Lilly said.

"I understand Lilly. But who would we trust to protect Harry from both Dumbledore and Voldemort? Obviously we can't trust Pettigrew, for the simple fact that his animal form is a rat and you know what they say about rats." James replied.

"I do. Also, we can't give Harry to Remus not because we don't trust him but because the bastards at the Ministry see Remus as a beast in stead of someone with an incurable disease. We could trust Sirius, but I get the feeling that if we do and we end up dying the magical world would assume that he had something to do with our death's." Lilly reasoned.

"I agree. Our list of allies and friends is small so small in fact that we have no one but ourselves to trust each other." James replied.

"So what do we do? If we can't trust or confide in anyone, how can we survive the war to raise our son to control this new gift?" Lilly asked James.

"I don't know, Lilly. I just don't know." James admitted.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and two men walked toward the couple. The first man was tall and had black hair and a wide smile. His name was Sirius Black. The second man was tall and had brown hair with light streaks of grey in his hair. His name was Remus Lupin and was a werewolf.

"So, Is this my new godson?" Sirius asked James.

"Yeah. Harry James Potter." James said as Lilly handed Harry to Sirius. Sirius cradled Harry in his arms, rocking the infant back and forth. Harry feeling the feeling of being rocked back and forth opened his eyes and looked at Sirius and Sirius looked back at him. Suddenly Sirius saw Harry's eyes flash a brighter green than emerald and Sirius threw back his head and cried aloud his eyes clouding over and his arms going slack. It was only the fast movement of Remus that kept Harry from falling to the floor.

Meanwhile, Sirius was in a deep trance brought on by his newfound godson Harry Potter. He saw many things most dark and terrible.

_"Can you pick someone to be the Secret Keeper? How about Peter?" _

_FLASH_

_Sirius lands before the smoking ruin of the Potter Cottage and races towards the house and opens the door and sees James laying spread eagle at the base of the stairs. tears form in his eyes and flow down his cheeks at the sight of his dead best friend. He hears a wailing cry and takes the stairs two at a time and bursts into the nursery to see his godson Harry crying in his crib, bleeding. He sees the body of his other friend Lilly lying in front of the crib. _

_FLASH_

_"Take Harry! I have to go after a rat." Sirius says handing Harry to Hagrid. _

_FLASH_

_"How could you Sirius?! How could you murder Lily and James?!" Peter cried out as Sirius advanced on him. Suddenly the street behind them exploded and the explosion blasted Sirius into a wall. dazed and slightly confused, Sirius rose to his feet and searched around for Peter, but only saw a bleeding finger. Sirius began laughing as several pops were heard and several figures wearing black and red robes surrounded him and put cuffs on him as Sirius said, "I killed them! I killed Lilly and James!"_

_FLASH _

_Sirius sat in a cold and dank cell, all alone except for the screams and moans of other prisoners and the cold, screaming icy darkness of the Dementors that floated up and down the hall filled with cells. When suddenly he heard footsteps and a man in a bowler hat stood outside his cell and threw him a newspaper. Looking at the paper, Sirius was filled once again with determination and purpose. _

_FLASH_

_"No! Sirius!" A young male voice cried out. _

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" the voice cried out. The darkness receded and Sirius took a breath as the Dementor Horde retreated. _

_FLASH _

_"Is that all you got, Cousin!" Sirius crowed at a black haired woman. _

_The duo traded spells back and forth when suddenly a spell cast from the woman got through Sirius' defenses and he was pushed backwards through an icy water-like archway and the last thing he heard was the pain and horror filled cry of his godson, Harry. _

Sirius was brought out of his trance by a hit to the head and he sank to his knees at the end of the bed and tears began to flow down his cheeks and land in drops on the tiled floor. He looked up from the floor to see Remus, James and Lily look at him with concern.

"Sirius, What did you see? What did Harry show you?" James asked.

"It...It was terrible. There was an attack on the cottage and you and Lilly were dead killed by what looked like the Killing Curse. Harry was crying in his crib with blood pouring from his forehead. I then handed off Harry to Hagrid and ran after Peter. In the vision I convinced you to choose Peter as the Secret Keeper and paid for it as he blew up the street and fled while I was sent to Azkaban. Following that, I saw a photo of Peter in the Daily Prophet with him in his animagus form and broke out of Azkaban. I then found my self on the grounds of Hogwarts with Dementors surrounding me and a male voice screaming the Patronus Charm. Finally, I found myself in a duel with my cousin Bellatrix, and in the chaos, I was forced through an archway." Sirius explained to them. James, Remus and Lilly turned pale as Sirius finished his explanation.

Remus turned to James as Sirius got slowly to his feet shakily. "Just what was that? Why do you think Harry had something to do with this?" Remus asked.

"Because, he did something just before you came in. Lilly and I _think_ it has to do with the prophecy Dumbledore told us. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... It means that Voldemort will surely come after Harry or Frank's kid. Lilly and I believe that Harry tapped into his newfound ability to show Sirius an alternate future of what could happen if he was born a regular wizard." James explained.

_"You would be correct. But this child is now so much more."_ an ageless voice said as it spoke straight into their minds. The four adults jumped and pulled wands searching for the intruder. "Who are you? Where are you?" James barked out commandingly.

_"I'm closer than you think. I once had many names, but the name I was most known by was The Ancient One. A guardian of Earth against those forces that seek to destroy or plunge the Earth into eternal darkness. My title was the Sorcerer Supreme." _the voice explained.

The four adult gasped in recognition at the title. "So where are you then?" Sirius asked. _"Behind you, godfather." _the voice said as James, Sirius and Remus whipped around only to see Lilly and Harry. Harry looked at them with his emerald eyes inquisitively.

"_Heh. Your expressions are quite amusing." _the voice said.

"Harry?" James asked in a shocked voice.

_"I am apart of him, yes. Without me, your son would suffer a dark and terrible fate at the hands of both the light and the dark. I am your son, but as he grows older he shall have access to my gifts and abilities that I had and he shall become the new Sorcerer Supreme." _the voice replied.

"We Understand. How can we avoid the possible future shown to Sirius?" Lilly asked.

_"You can't. At least not partially. Voldemort WILL come and he will be defeated. But to survive you need to trust only yourselves and no others. Now, here's what you must do." _the Ancient One replied. The Ancient One outlined her plan for the adults to follow and who to avoid with certain information.

**-Mystic Sorcerer-**

It had been a year and a half since the Ancient One had outlined her plan to Lilly, James, Sirius and Remus. They hid as a group in muggle London behind various wards both light and dark. But as Halloween approached, the occupants of the small house grew tense and restless. The day of Halloween dawned and Lilly and James busied themselves with Harry or housework. Remus and Sirius on the other hand, strengthened the already existing wards and put up what was known as war wards. War Wards were used in times of war in ancient times but had gone out of fashion. But now they were used by the Marauders as high level defenses against what what surely to become an all out battle between the Marauders and Voldemort.

As night fell James, Sirius and Remus readied for battle while Lilly held Harry to her. The men arrayed themselves in front of Lilly and Harry under the sway of the ancient consciousness of the Ancient One, formed fiery-orange rings around his infant like hands. They waited for bated breath and as the sun went down over the horizon, the group felt the wards get knocked on by a blast of magical power.

As they waited tensely for the confrontation, they looked at each other and steeled their resolve one last time as the minutes ticked by until finally the war wards fell leaving only the combined light and dark wards working in combination with each other to hold off the enemy. The combined wards only lasted five minutes and suddenly the front door burst open and in the doorway stepped a tall black cloaked figure with red eyes and a sinister smile.

Sirius, James and Remus wasted no time in going on the offensive and raining down all manner of spell, be it light, dark, grey or forbidden. Voldemort was pushed back by their combined might slowly but then Voldemort returned in kind fashion and the Marauders were thrown back forcefully, leaving Lilly and Harry unprotected.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lilly and Harry and said "Avada Kedavra" and watched dispassionately as the acid green curse flew towards the pair. The Ancient One focused and using her dominion over the Time Stone halted the Killing Curse and twisted Harry's hands in a circular motion, caused the green death curse to vibrate and fly back towards its caster at double the speed and twice the power.

Voldemort stood frozen in shock so much so that he didn't move when the curse hit him and he screamed out in great pain and agony as his body was ripped apart at the molecular level and he burst into black dust leaving a large smoldering, smoking stain upon the floor with his robes and wand falling to the floor around the smoldering spot. James Sirius and Remus came to a minute later and took stock of the situation. Unnoticed by the group a black, purple mist rose up from the smoking stain and fled the room, but a sliver of the mist flew towards Harry, but the quick thinking of the Marauders and the advanced spiritual knowledge of the Ancient One caused the silver to bounce off of several wards and sigils woven around the group by the Marauders and the Ancient One. so powerful were the protections that each time the sliver tried and failed to get past them, the sliver began to smoke and writhe until finally it vanished with one final horrifying and hair raising scream.

The group came together in a large group hug, thankful that everyone survived the harrowing experience but knew that by the looks of the sliver that tried to get to Harry that Voldemort was still out there and that they would face him as a family.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**WOW! What a chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this new fic! **

**Please Read, Review and Favorite! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Next Time! **

**Chapter II: The Masters Unexpected Arrival **

**Thirteen years have passed since Voldemort initial destruction, and Harry has grown into his Sorcerers Abilities, all the while hiding it from the denizens of Hogwarts. But two unexpected arrivals cause Harry to unveil that which he has kept secret for the last three years. **


End file.
